


Robin Imagines

by Mafer_Capets



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafer_Capets/pseuds/Mafer_Capets
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots that occur within the series with an OOC, her name's Marian Grayson, Robin's twin sister, her hero name is Raven (sorry guys I know that within the DCU there is already a character with that name, I just really love it)





	1. Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter takes place during the episode of the TV cartoon show, so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy ♡

After the warehouse fiasco, we went back to the circus, we got into an empty room and Robin and I got one of our gloves out.  
Artemis exposed the theory of two thieves until Robin spoke through the mind link:  
-Here’s Madrid’s security footage- Robin said looking at the video displayed on his holo-glove.  
-And now Paris- I said, doing the same with one of the holo-jewels from my suit.  
-So the strong man and the clown are on it too. If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself could be the mastermind- Roy said in the same way.  
-You don’t know that- Rob and I said at the same time with anger disguised in our voices.  
-Could explain his lies- M’gann said now, that did it, Robin and I stood up.  
-I told you to keep an open mind!- he said in his normal voice and Robin stormed out of the room, I tried to stop him.  
-Ro- Dan! Wait!- I said, he didn’t look back at me and just left, I turned towards the team.  
-Well done guys, now he’s mad, next time why don’t you just freaking listen to us and keep an open mind?!- I said with anger in my voice, they all looked quizzically at me, Miss M was the only one looking at me with shame and sadness in her eyes, I didn’t care and started walking out of the room to find my brother.  
I found him walking in the nearby area, I grabbed my jacket and went to catch up to him.  
-Hey, you ok?- I asked him, he stopped, looked at me with sad eyes, and for the first time in the mission, he called me by my real name.  
-I... I... no, Mar, I’m not ok. I don’t know what to do, but I sure as heck know that I don’t want Jack to lose this place- he said, looking down, I stepped in front of him and with one hand I grabbed his chin and I placed my other hand in his shoulder.  
-Hey, Dickie bird look at me- he didn’t, -Dick, look at me- he now did -I know this is hard, but try to stay whelmed, we will find the one responsible for the robberies and save this place. I promise- I said to him, he smiled and hugged me real tight, the kind of hug we used to give each other before we got adopted by Bruce.  
Our coms notified us of someone trying to reach us, Dick was the who answered first  
-Uhm, yeah?- He said Kid Flash’s voice answered us.  
-Dudes where are you?- he asked  
-Confidential mission, from Batman- I answered KF this time.  
The conversation went back and forth for a while until I convinced Dick to go back with our friends, he agreed, and just like that we went back to our wagon side hugging each other.  
-You’re the best twin sister anyone could ask for, you know that?- Dick said to me, I smiled at him.  
-And you’re the best twin brother anyone could ask for- I said to him, we hugged correctly.  
-I love you sis- Dick said.  
-I love you too bro- I said.


	2. Failsafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, next one's longer, enjoy! ♡

We had arrived at the mothership and we were already inside and KF had already given a tantrum about Artemis and the rest of the League being alive, but Robin and I knew the truth, they were gone. KF managed to calm down and we went to fulfil our mission, we put the explosives in place and set a four-minute timer and made our escape.  
Our plan started to go south when the hangar doors closed in front of us.  
-J’onn take Miss M and my sister out of here, we’ll get to you as soon as we bust through these doors- Robin said  
-I’m not leaving this place without you Rob- I said, I made our mind link private and talked to him.  
-I promised mom I would take care of you, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing- I said, he looked at me and shocked me with his answer.  
-And I promised myself I would take care of and protect you no matter what... we lost our parents, I can’t, no... I won’t be able to live with myself if I lost you too- Dick said, I looked at him, hugged him and kissed his forehead.  
-Ok, I’ll go, but be careful- I said, Martian Manhunter grabbed my and M’gann’s hands and density shifted us out of the mothership, just when we got far away enough to be safe the mothership blew up, and I knew that my brother was dead.  
-No! ROBIN! I screamed and started flying (I was abducted and experimented on when I was 9 and it resulted in me having this powers) towards the mothership and since the shock wave wasn’t over I had to make a shield around myself, but it wasn’t enough, the aftershock was so strong it broke my shield and everything went black.  
I gasped as I woke up and started to inspect my surroundings, Dick was alive and well right beside me, sweating and panting, but alive.  
-Robin!- I exclaimed, everyone turned to look at us, I stood up and he did the same.  
-Raven!- we hugged and we could feel all the anguish and relief that the other was ok.


	3. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one IS long and has clear mentions of torture, discretion is advised, still... enjoy! ♡

How did this happen? Why did he come out to torment me again? Why did he have to be so evil to bring Gotham’s worst criminals into this? Worst of all, why did he have to make this torture public for the Justice League and the Team? Especially for my brother?!  
It all started with a training session in the Mountain, Miss M was sparring with Aqualad, Artemis was with Robin, I was with Superboy and Wally was just watching since he broke his arm during our battle with the Injustice League.  
After a little while, the holographic screen came up and it showed Batman, probably aboard the Batmobile, driving somewhere.  
-What’s wrong Bats?- Robin asked, he turned to look at me, totally ignoring my brother.  
-Raven, Gotham. Now- that was all he said before the screen disappeared, my brother just turned to look at me and I shrugged my shoulders.  
-Ok...? You heard the Bat, sorry guys, see you later- I said, going to the Zeta tubes and before teleporting the electronic voice said “Recognized Raven B02”, I arrived in Gotham and Batman was already waiting for me.  
-What happened Bats? You weren’t very talkative just a second ago- I told him, he sighed.  
-Zucco’s out- that’s all he said for my eyes (or better yet the little spaces where my eyes where behind my mask) to open widely.  
-And you needed me because I can control my emotions better than my brother, am I right?- I asked him, he nodded.  
-Ok, then let’s catch this madman- I said, we boarded the Batmobile and went to the outskirts of Gotham to the old and abandoned circus tent.  
When we arrived we made a quick plan and separated, unknown to both of us we were being watched.  
-Anything Bats?- I asked through my com.  
-Nothing, but keep your eyes open- he said.  
-Copy that, I’ll try to go inside to... ugh!- I started saying but my sentence was cut short by a pain in the back of my head.  
-Raven? Come in. Raven!- Batman said through the com, and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.  
-Batman, unless you want the girl’s dead body in front of you when you come in, leave- said a voice, Batman had no choice and left.  
I woke up with the worst headache I’ve ever had, and when I tried to reach for my head I couldn’t, I was tied to a chair. All of a sudden a light turned on, blinding me and I could hear his voice, the same voice that has haunted me and my brother for 4 years...  
-I see the little bird is finally awake, tell me girl, did you miss me?- Zucco asked, I didn’t answer, I just glared at him.  
-Oh, don’t be like that Girl Wonder, after all, you don’t want your brother and the Justice League seeing you angry now, would you?- he asked, pointing to a camera in front of us.  
-What do you want?- I firmly asked, standing my ground. He laughed.  
-What I want is simple: tell me who the Bat is and I’ll spare your life, if you don’t... let’s just say your brother becomes an only child. Hahahahaha!- he said, ending with a laugh that could easily rival the Joker’s.  
-Give me your best shot- I said to him, a smirk on my face.  
-Well, I hope you all heard that because this little bird is going to sing... sooner or later- he said to the camera, and I knew this would get ugly.

(Mount Justice: same time, Robin’s P.O.V)  
We had just come back from rescuing Red Tornado when we heard Black Canary and Zatara call for us, telling us to go to the mission briefing room. When we arrived the entire Justice League was there, including Batman, he said that he was told to come here or something bad would happen, watching the screen with shocked expressions on their faces.  
-What’s going on?- Wally asked and they all turned to look at me, something’s wrong.  
-Raven’s been held hostage right now... by Tonny Zucco- said Superman, I paled.  
-WHAT?!- I screamed.  
-Look- said Green Arrow, moving to the side, along with Flash and Superman so we could see.  
On the screen, I could see my sister tied on a chair and Zucco practically overflowing with joy.  
-What do you want?- She firmly asked, standing her ground. He laughed.  
-What I want is simple: tell me who the Bat is and I’ll spare your life, if you don’t... let’s just say your brother becomes an only child. Hahahahaha!- he said, ending with a laugh that could easily rival the Joker’s. I paled again.  
-Give me your best shot- She said to him, a smirk on her face.  
-Well, I hope you all heard that because this little bird is going to sing... sooner or later- he said to the camera, and I knew this would get ugly.  
Zucco’s brother came behind her and untied Raven, only to tie her up again, this time on an old support hook. Tony Zucco grabbed a crowbar and started hitting her first on her right side, then the left, then the right again, then the left again. She always grunted, never once screaming.  
-You’re only making this harder on yourself. Didn’t your parents taught you to listen to your superiors?- Zucco asked her, she just glared at him. If looks could kill, he would’ve already been rotting in hell.  
-Robin, you ok?- asked Artemis, everyone turned to see me.  
-I only hope that Zucco has made his prayers, because if he takes my sister’s life... well let’s just say that it won’t be pretty for him- I said

(Gotham City: same time, Raven’s P.O.V)  
After he was done with the crowbar he took of my hood, lifting my chin up to look at him, I spat blood on his face, he slapped me.  
-Didn’t your parents taught you to respect your elders?- he asked, making fun of me, I growled at him, he smirked.  
-Aww, hit a nerve?- he asked me, I just spit at him again. He got closer to me and slapped me, again, he got dangerously close to my mask for comfort, and with all my strength I kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine.  
-Why you little...- he said falling to his knees, I tried to wiggle myself out of there, but Zucco’s older brother tased me, making me grunt and, for the first time, scream. This feels worse than when Cadmus tried to clone my brother, Kaldur, Wally and I and using those electrified needles to extract our blood.  
-You shouldn’t have done that… but at least I got you to sing- said Zucco, laughing at me, I just hanged there unable to move.  
He raised my chin and, without being able to stop him, removed my mask. I kept my eyes closed, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing my identity.  
(Mount Justice: same time, Robin’s P.O.V)  
This is why sometimes I question myself and my usefulness, I can’t do more than watch as that madman took my sister’s mask and is now daring her to open her eyes, I balled my fists and everyone saw it.  
-Rob… you ok?- Wally asked me, I glared at Zucco.  
-Zucco get away from my sister now!- I said to him, he just laughed at me, and at her.  
-And miss the chance to see little Girl Blunder over here beg for your and her life… not a chance- he said and grabbed her neck, choking her.  
-Let her go!- I yelled at him this time, and now we saw that besides his brothers, Zucco had Joker, Ivy, Scarecrow and Harley Quinn with him, oh no…  
-JOKER! IVY! CRANE! HARLEY! DON’T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!- Bruce and I yelled at the same time.  
-But it’s just so tempting to do so- Joker said, walking towards her, he took out his blade and made a long cut on her left arm, she grunted, he did it again this time in her abdomen, and she grunted again, Ivy made vines wrap around her and squeezed her tight, we could see how she couldn’t breathe, while bleeding, and how she still refused to open her eyes.  
-Now, now little Raven, all this could be over if you just open your eyes and tell us who the Bat is- Scarecrow said to her.  
-And give you the knowledge to hurt him and everyone I care about in the process? I’d rather die before selling my mentor, my brother and friends like that!- she yelled, proving again to all of us one of our many shared traits: loyalty.  
-Well, just so you know, you’re doing this to yourself- said Scarecrow before spraying her with his fear gas, again she refused to open her eyes.  
-There’s one thing you seem to have forgotten Dr Crane... if I can’t see it’s effects, your gas doesn’t affect me!- she said with confidence.  
-No! All of you, make her open her eyes!- commanded Scarecrow.

(Gotham City: same time, Raven’s P.O.V)  
-It won’t happen- I said to them, that’s when I felt Harley’s hammer on my ribs, I grunted, then I felt it again, and again, and again. I started panting because of exhaustion, they all started laughing at me.   
When they saw I started to open my eyes, they all came closer to me, but when I fully opened them, they were shining in a bright and light pink colour, which only made another mask (this one being unremovable) appear on my face.  
-Looks like your plan just failed- I said and, with the little strength I had left, managed to turn myself in a pink energy being and scape their restrains, I raised my left hand and all of them were tied up, I then took the shape of a Raven and flew out of there. I arrived at the closest Zeta tube and went to the mountain, I made it in and Robin went to catch me when I started falling because of exhaustion.  
-Raven!- he said while gliding on one knee to catch me and hold me in his arms.  
-I made it... you’re not... gonna be an... only child... a-any time... soon- I said before everything went black again.  
-Rave... my best friend, my partner in crime, my twin... I’m just so glad you made it back- he said, getting up and taking me to the med bay.


End file.
